


Special Moment

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying Izaya, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Just those three, M/M, Secrets, Shizaya - Freeform, laughing, デュラララ!!×２ 承 | Durarara!!x2 Shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: Namie knows that one day, both Shizuo Heiwajima and Orihara Izaya will know their true feelings about eachother.





	Special Moment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just gonna be a little short thing. Hope you enjoy it!

 

  Normal P.O.V. 

 

She always knew Izaya's little secret. Well, it's not a little secret. It's a huge secret. If word got out, it would be horrible. It would be a disaster.

 

The fact that she knew it, made Izaya furious. He always denied it.

 

  He does not like Shizuo Heiwajima. 

 

Why do you think he calls him a monster? So he doesn't have to love him like all the humans he loves. 

 

Namie chuckles. "Guess he really does love him." She says to no one but herself. 

 

"What's so funny, Namie-san?" says Izaya. Spinning around in his chair so he is now facing his secretary. A wide smile shown on his face.

 

She won't say anything because she knows what Izaya is going to say,'I don't like Shizu-chan!" Izaya always denies it. She has heard thise words a thousand times. 

 

Namie still doesn't say anything, she would rather not. The silence makes Izaya raise an eyebrow. As to why his secretary isn't saying anything. 

 

She sighs,"Well, I was thinking about you and Shizu-chan." she says. Smirking.

 

Izaya's smile disappears. He frowns instead. "Me and _him?"_

 

Izaya sound digusted. Namie mentions. "Yes. It seems that you are taking a liking to him. Not that I really care, but...it has become noticible." 

 

In that part, she wasn't lying. It has become noticible, a lot. How he constantly whispers Shizuo's name. How he goes to Ikebukuro more often. How he denies that he doesn't like him. Those are all signs. That he, is in love with Heiwajima Shizuo. 

 

"No it has not!" argues her boss. Snaping her out of her thoughts. "Just-! I don't like monsters!" 

 

Namie notices that he avoids the topic most of the time. She smirks as she makes her way to his desk.

 

"You know that's not true." she says. "He is a human, and not a monster. You should come to love him."

 

Anger flashes in Izaya's eyes as he slams his hands on his desk and stands up. Facing Namie head on. 

 

"I will not love a monster." he says seriously. Namie tilts her head to the side, her eyes softening as she smirks.

 

"Are you sure of that?" she says. She is playing a dangerous game. Dangerous indeed.

 

As she stares into his eyes something catches her, she hears footsteps. Loud footsteps, which can only mean one thing. Shizuo is here. As fast as she can she moves out of the way. Ten feet away from Izaya. She looks at the door, expectantly. Waiting for Shizuo to barge in through the door, most likely breaking the door into pieces. 

 

Izaya doesn't know what she's doing as he looks at where Namie is fixing her gaze at. 

 

Just as he does that, his eyes widen at the relazation. He hears footsteps, LOUD footsteps. And then out of no where.

 

"IIIZZAAAYYAAAA!" shouts a familiar voice. And then, the door is broken down. 

 

Namie smiles, she knew this was happening. 

 

"Namie-! Why didn't you tell me-!?" hisses her boss. She doesn't say anything, instead she smiles and watches the scene infront of her. 

 

"Damn louse! Where have you been!" shouts an angry Shizuo. Standing ontop of a broken door. 

 

Izaya just gives a small smirk. "Well, if you must know Shizu-chan. I have been busy latley. So if you wouldn't mind, can you leave?"

 

"Hell no damn flea! I came here to kill you!" 

 

Namie laughs, literally laughs. Her hands grab at her stomache, since it's starting to hurt. 

 

"You kill him-!? Hahaha! Don't make me laugh!" she says laughing her head off.

 

"Whatever do you mean Namie-san?" says Izaya curiosly.

 

"Yeah! Why do you think I wouldn't be able to kill this damn flea!" argues Shizuo, fist held up high. Ready to punch Izaya.  

 

Namie's laughter dies down, she slowly calms down and starts speaking.

 

"Well beacause dummy, you wouldn't be able to kill him. You," she points at Shizuo. "Don't know your own feelings."

 

"My feelings? What the fuck do you mean!?" 

 

"Wait, let me finish. I'll explain. Okay, and you," she now points at Izaya. "Always deny your feelings for Shizu-chan."

 

"I don't have any feelings for a monster. Well, except hate." Izaya says, nervously. 

 

"Are you sure of that?" Namie smirks, everything is going as planned. She just has to say somethings to help them well, you'll see. 

 

"Yes!" immediatley shouts Izaya. Blushing a little bit. 

 

"And what about you Shizu-chan?" Namie questions. Using the same nickname that Izaya uses with Shizuo. 

 

Shizuo scoffs at the nickname, but replys. "Feelings you ask? I think you know this but, I HATE Izaya." Shizuo growls Izaya's name. 

 

"Well then." she says as she walks up to Izaya. "You wouldn't mind killing him now." Namie grabs Izaya's wrist. Izaya's eyes widen at the relazation. She crushes it under her strong grip and pulls him towards Shizuo. Izaya crys out in pain as she does so. 

 

"Do it." she orders. "Kill him now, once and for all. It's not like anyone will care."

 

"Namie-! Stop this-!" shouts her boss, but she ignores him. Instead she grabs his other wrist and does the same. She twists his arm back. Making Izaya gasp and fall to his knees so she doesn't break his arm. 

 

"I-I can't." Shizuo responds, eyes wide. He can't, well not yet.

 

"And why not? A moment ago you barged in and said you were going to kill him. So why not now?" Continues Namie. 

 

"Because I can't!" he argues. 

 

"You know he's in a lot of pain right now, so you should end it." Namie smiles innocently. 

 

Shizuo takes a deep breath and shakly lets out the air. If he has to, he'll say the truth. "I can't cause I....ove...he...lea." Shizuo mumbles the last part making it hard to understand. 

 

"Hmm? What was that?" Namie says. 

 

"Goddamnit! I said because I love the flea, alright!?" shouts an embarressed Shizuo. 

 

Shizuo wasn't lying. Not at all. He has since, 

 

Namie smiles again and lets go of Izaya. Izaya looks up at Shizuo. His eyes wide. Already have forgotten about the throbbing pain. 

 

"Y-You what?" he says shakly. Using the floor to get up on his feet.

 

"Don't make me say it again!" yells a blushing Shizuo. He turns around and avoids looking at both of them. 

 

"Well, that's all I needed to hear," says Namie. She glances at Izaya, and starts walking towards the door. "Well, see ya." As fast as she says it, as fast she is out the door. 

 

All that is left are two men looking looking now at the closed door. 

 

"U-Ummm...y-you were j-joking right?" questions Izaya, looking at Shizuo straight in the eye. With wide eyes. 

 

"No." he blurts out. "I wasn't."

 

Izaya gulps. So he wasn't...

 

Silence takes over. Not one of them talks for a few minutes. Izaya, too shocked to say anything. And Shizuo too embarrased to say anything. 

 

"Y-You really l-love me?" inturpts Izaya. Slowly making his way to Shizuo. He reaches out and takes a hold of his arm. 

 

"D-Do you?" he questions once more. 

 

No reply. Izaya is already loosing his patience. "Answer m-!"

 

Shizuo turns around grabs the collar of his shirt and lifts him up to his eye level. 

 

Izaya expects a punch. Anything that requires violence. But nothing comes. Instead he closes his eyes and waits.  

 

He doesn't expect lips to connect with his. Soft, lips. His eyes widen, he gasps. Shizuo takes that moment to explore his mouth. Unlike Izaya, Shizuo seems to know what he's doing. 

 

A few more seconds pass, and suddenly. Shizuo pulls out. A string of saliva connecting them. 

 

Izaya blushes madly and wipes his lips. 

 

He was NOT expecting this. Out of all the things that could have happened, not once, had he thought that this would've happened. 

 

Shizuo just stares at him he opens his mouth then closes it. He doesn't know what to say. 

 

"I-I'm sorry..." he mumbles as he looks down at his feet. A small blush visible.

 

Izaya doesn't say anything. Instead he takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. 

 

Izaya knows that he'll regret the next words he says, but he doesn't care. He slowly says them. 

 

"Y-You don't need to be." 

 

Those words are soft and nervously spoken. As those words reach Shizuo his eyes widen. He lifts his head and looks at a..?

 

Crying Izaya?

 

"Is something wrong? D-Did I hurt you?" Shizuo quickly says. Worrying a little bit. 

 

Izaya wipes his eyes, and releases a small sniff. "No." 

 

Izaya knows that that answer is incorrect. Shizuo did indeed hurt him. Even the kindess words can hurt him. 

 

"Then what's wrong?" mumbles Shizuo. Looking at Izaya as he wraps his hands around Izaya's waist and slowly hugs him. Izaya's head pushed against his chest. 

 

Izaya says nothing. He lets out a muffled sob as more tears flow down his cheeks. He reaches his hands up to Shizuo's shirt and crys. All the tears come out. He doesn't care anymore. He crys. 

 

Shizuo stays still and hugs him tightly. 

 

A few minutes pass and the sobbing dies down. Only small sniffs are heard and Izaya lets go of Shizuo. 

 

He looks up at him, and smiles weakly. 

 

"I also love you, Shizu-chan." 

 

He leans up and kisses him softly. 

 

The kiss only lasts for about five seconds. Izaya is the first one to pull out. He reaches a hand out and caresses his cheek. 

 

          "I love you Shizu-chan."

 

         

 

          "I love you too, damn flea."

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Guess this came out longer than expected. ;)


End file.
